AishiteruFreedom From a Pained Past
by Sayuri Ackerman-Michaelis
Summary: A memory of the past that presses Sayuri for the choice of your future. Throughout trials in her life she would finally be able to see "him" again. Will he hate her and be pushed away or be the princess she always wanted to be for him. (LevixOC)


I woke up to the constant sound of fighting outside. No one could truly be happy here. Just once I wanted to sleep without being aggravated. I was only five at the time but I had a clear realization of the situation I was in. I lived in a city covered in darkness. I heard stories of the city above. The people were happier and there was something called a sun that shown for half the day and the moon that was shown the other half. My dream is to live there…I know that there are beings called titans that they are scared of, but that doesn't make me want to change my mind. I…I just want to see the sun.

The city hasn't changed from yesterday or the day before that. I see the shopkeepers trying to make a profit, the women selling their bodies for money, dogs running around, orphan children stealing food and water everywhere. I couldn't be mad or judge them, living here is difficult. I myself choose not to participate in any of that. I would rather starve than steal. Why should I make myself happy and someone else suffer more? I think I was the only one who thought that down here. I would constantly get teased because of it. That's when I saw it…

A family with a mother, father, and, two children…I shouldn't be envious, but I have nothing like that. My mom died giving birth to me and my father committed suicide because he rather be with his deceased wife than his newborn baby girl. I gave up hope of being loved like that. Then someone caressed my head.

"Hey Sayuri. How are you?" a cheerful, young woman with red-brown hair and green eyes said while hugging me.

"Yea, how are you kiddo?" a taller man with light grey eyes and dark blond hair covering his eyes patted my head.

"Ah, Miss Isabel, Mr. Farlan hello." I bowed deeply and smiled.

Isabel just laughed while Farlan stood in shock.

"For a five-year-old you are well articulate and so smart aren't you?" he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. I look around, but I was disappointed,

"Oh, are you looking for Mr. Grumpy Pants Sayuri" Isabel asked. I blushed at the comment. Besides seeing Miss Isabel and Mr. Farlan being able to see him makes each day bearable.

"AWWWW, SHE IS SOOO CUTE!" she hugged me tightly. I just held her back, it was nice to be held like this by Miss Isabel.

"Yes, she is cute." He bent down to my height "Are you waiting for your prince again young princess?" Farlan joked as well. Then I felt a rush of wind stop in front of us as my eyes grew big. It was him. His black hair and beautiful blue eyes drew me in every time I see him.

"Hey Levi, you finally decided to join us" Farlan greeted him.

"HEY LEVI!" Isabel called him. "YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS WAITING FOR YOU!"

He just looks at her and then at me with a smirk. The only thing I could do was blush and smile back. He then got on his knees and held his hands out.

"Come here." he said. I ran towards him and was hugged tight. I loved being with him. He was so warm. Afterwards he picked me up.

"Have you been a good girl? Haven't got into any trouble right?" I nodded my head

"Yes, I've been good girl for Levi" I blushed.

"Hey, why do you smile way more with Sayuri than us? Isabel asked whining.

"She's right. You are happiest when you're with her. I sometimes question our relationship with you Levi" Farlan asked on the brink of laughing from pretending to pout to Levi. The only thing Levi did though was smirk. Even though it wasn't full, I couldn't help but admire his dazzling smile. He's like a prince. I got out of my daydream when he looked at me. He then lifted my chin up.

"Don't worry about that. We are friends I assure you. However," he looked at me. "Sayuri is my special princess. She needs me."

That was the last happiest moment I had. After that everything gotten worse.


End file.
